¡Bendiciones a estas ideas abandonadas!
by Rafael Da Silva
Summary: Ultimamente he tenido un monton de ideas interesantes, pero ninguna tiene lo necesario para hacerme querer escribirla. Sin embargo, siento como si fuese un desperdicio solo dejarlas atras, y quiero que la comunidad de Konosuba en español crezca, asi que decidi exponer las ideas que se me ocurrian y dejar que quien quiera tomar el concepto lo haga. O solo leer y reirse un poco.
1. Un huesped del Rey Demonio

_**El siguiente es el "prólogo" de un fanfiction que no empezaré, pero que considero como una idea bastante divertida que alguien que tenga tiempo podría utilizar.**_

* * *

 **Un huésped en la residencia del Rey demonio.**

Era el mediodía cuando Satou Kazuma se despertó. Estaba en una cama realmente espaciosa y cómoda, en un cuarto cuyos muebles eran algo extraños.

Sin embargo, estos muebles no eran extraños por algún diseño excéntrico, sino más bien por el tamaño, presencia y distribución de los mismos.

La mayoría tenía como promedio unos dos metros, con cajones y puertas en zonas altas. Las sillas y bancos no tenían respaldo, y la calma en la que Kazuma estaba tenía un barandal a un lado, como para sostenerse al mismo.

Tras unos minutos de análisis, Kazuma recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

"Ah, es cierto. Estoy en el castillo del Rey demonio."

* * *

El día de ayer...

"...y cuando tengas reunido el poder mágico, debes pronunciar el canto apropiado para teletransportar objetos. El canto para teletransportarse uno mismo es diferente, pero requiere la misma técnica, por lo que lo usaré después."

"Eso sería genial. ¡Oye Aqua, deja de toquetear las cosas por allí!"

"¡Cierra la boca hikineet! Ni siquiera se por que quieres aprender la teletransportación de esta liche, cuando podrías preguntarle a cualquier mago de segunda en la ciudad."

"Ehm, la teletransportación podrá no ser de la gama más compleja, pero no es una magia de segunda..." Dijo Wiz algo preocupada de que su habilidad fuese menospreciada.

Ahora mismo estaba en la tienda de Wiz, buscando que ésta me enseñase la magia de teletransportación.

¿La razón por la cual quiero aprender magia de teletransportación? Sólo algunos lo entenderan realmente, pero cuando eres un vago amante de las camas calientes, salir de tu comodidad para ir al baño es algo que se sufre a cada segundo. En ese sentido, aprender a teletransportarme me ahorraría mucho trabajo en la ida y la vuelta. Ciertamente podría usar una botella como hacia en mis días de gamer, pero esas botellas terminan soltando mal olor después de un par de días.

Si, ya me ha pasado.

Y eso sin contar las posibilidades para alguien que sepa teletransportación y sigilo.

No habría baño que se me resistiera.

"Uhm, ¿Kazuma-kun?"

"Si, soy Kazuma."

"Estas haciendo una sonrisa algo aterradora."

Tomando en consideración que quien se asustaba era una liche con años de experiencia como archimaga luchando contra el ejército del Rey demonio, y que actualmente era una de sus generales, Kazuma decidió dejar sus ideas para después.

Mientras tanto, e ignorándome, la fasti-diosa seguía tocando cosas por ahí, encontrando una botella que parecía de vino y sin descorchar. Parece que tendré que pagar por ella después a Wiz, y buscar algo con lo que molestar a Aqua más tarde.

Aunque había algo que me tenía curioso.

"Por cierto Wiz, ¿qué es esa caja que vas a teletransportar?"

"¿Esto? Son algunos objetos que alguien me pidió que le enviase. No puedo decir que es ni donde está, pero puedo decir que estos trabajos de búsqueda y envío me ayudan mucho a reunir el dinero para el alquiler mensual de esta tienda."

"Bueno, considerando la clase de cosas que vendes eso no me sorprende tanto."

"¿Qué quieres decir con que no puedes decir quien es o donde esta? ¿No el cliente siempre tiene la razón y por eso tenemos derecho de saber?"

La diosa de los rompe-ambientes habló de pronto mientras trataba de abrir una botella. Sin embargo, yo estaba concentrado en otra cosa.

"Por favor Wiz, ignora a esta idiota. Continúa con esto."

"Está bien. Ahora sólo debo tocar al objetivo para teletransportarlo."

"Ghhh, ¡Hyaaa! ¡Lo abrí!" gritó Aqua destapando una botella porque sí.

Esto normalmente hubiese significado que Kazuma tendría que forzar a Aqua a hacer otra misión difícil para compensar el coste de la botella. Sin embargo, Aqua tenía un talento enorme para arruinar las cosas si no se la controlaba.

Para ser concretos, la botella explotó. Probablemente era un ítem inútil que explotaba si se abría o algo así.

Siendo una explosión a espaldas de la liche, esta fue lanzada hacia adelante.

Dado que Kazuma estaba delante de la liche, este vio a ésta dirigiéndose a él.

En un intento de amortiguar el golpe, Kazuma levantó sus manos para tratar de detenerla, sin pensar en donde terminaría tocando.

Y el contacto llegó.

Durante medio segundo, Kazuma sintió como si sostuviese almohadas firmes y redondas.

En la otra mitad del segundo, las manos de Wiz lo tocaron... y la teletransportación hizo su trabajo.

* * *

Kazuma vio el mundo desvanecerse y reaparecer como un flash, viendo en un instante como la tienda con su explosión cambiaba por una sala espaciosa y a medio iluminar.

"¿Ah? ¿Qué pasó? ¿No estaba sujetando a Wiz por su...?"

"¿¡Quién eres tú!?" le gritó alguien desde atrás mientras Kazuma recordaba la sensacion suave en sus manos.

Volteándose, el aventurero vio a quien le había gritado, o más bien a algo que le había gritado.

Quien le había hecho la pregunta era algo así como un troll u ogro, de dos metros y con unos pequeños cuernos con forma de cono en su calva cabeza.

"¿Qué demonios hace un humano aquí? Esa Wiz, no sólo no ayuda a investigar el asunto de la desaparición de Verdia-Sama ¿sino que ahora envía humanos? O quizás fue eso lo que le pidieron. Como sea, mi trabajo es enviar lo recibido al Rey demonio, sea lo que sea..."

"¿Qué? ¡Oye, no me sujetes! ¡Suéltame!"

El troll sujetó a Kazuma fácilmente, y aunque éste se resistió, no tenía suficiente fuerza como para librarse del agarre.

Sin embargo, lo que a Kazuma le faltaba en fuerza lo compensaba en habilidad.

"Oye, no sé qué clase de cosa pidió el gran señor, pero si no dejas de retorcerte tendré que... ¿¡Ahghggahhj!?"

"¡Drain Touch!"

Unos segundos de Drain Touch más tarde, Kazuma ya había vencido al troll. No le dio el golpe final porque quería preguntarle en donde estaba, pero terminó dejándolo inconsciente. Ahora tenía que descubrir en donde estaba por su cuenta.

* * *

(Algunos eventos de búsqueda que no tengo ganas de escribir más tarde)

"Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? A un aventurero que parece haber cruzado mi barrera intentando buscar debilidades en mi propio territorio." Dijo el Rey demonio con una voz grave.

"¡Nooo! ¡Llegué por accidente, Wiz me envió aquí por accidente!"

"Si dices que fue ella por accidente pues te creeré, pero espero que entiendas que aun así voy a matarte."

"(¿Por quéee? Si salgo con vida, prometo usar el baño de forma normal de ahora en adelante.)"

"Si su destino esta sellado, entonces déjenme terminar con él yo misma."

Quien dijo eso de pronto fue lo que parecía ser una niña pequeña.

Del tamaño de Megumin o puede que incluso más pequeña, esa niña tenía cabello negro y piel oscura, además de unos pequeños cuernos sobresaliendo de su cabello.

"Si quieres entonces hazlo querida."

"¡Sí! Me encargaré del aventurero como parte del linaje demoníaco más fuerte y te sentirás orgulloso de mi papá."

La niña con cuernos que acababa de llamar papá al Rey demonio se puso enfrente de Kazuma con una sonrisa malvada, y creo una espada de energía con sus manos.

"(Oh no, cuando en un videojuego un oponente crea un arma como esa normalmente significa que hará ataques que no se pueden bloquear. Y aún si se pudiera, no tengo suficiente fuerza como para hacerlo si mi oponente realmente es pariente del Rey demonio. ¿Qué haré...?)"

"Espero que estés preparado. ¡Te cortaré como a un vegetal!"

"¡Create water!"

Kazuma activó su magia de agua y empapó a la pequeña con cuernos. Create Water no era una técnica realmente ofensiva, o al menos no más que un balde de agua, pero cumplió con la tarea de detener a la pequeña, quien tembló y se sacudió mientras se quejaba.

"Wahh, y eso que ya me bañé hoy... Maldito, ¡me las pagarás por haber mojado mi ropa limpia!"

"¡Steal!"

Con su segundo movimiento, Kazuma terminó robando la demoníaca ropa interior de la pequeña, quien se detuvo y se ruborizó totalmente avergonzada de que alguien en frente suyo tuviese su ropa interior.

"Ghh...grrh..." La pequeña niña demonio gruñó en voz baja.

"¡Maouko-chan, nooo!" Gritó un ogro que veía el combate.

"¡Esto es malo, esto es muy malo!" Gritó otro.

"¿Tuviste suficiente?" Dijo Kazuma, quien parecía haber olvidado que aunque venciese a esa niña todavía tendría que lidiar con el propio Rey demonio.

"¿Que si tuve suficiente? ¡Sí claro! No hay nada que puedas hacerme que me haga rendirme."

"Si no te rindes, usaré Wind breath (hechizo de viento) para levantar tu falda frente a todos."

"¡Hiiiii! No... ¡No serías tan cruel!"

"Puedes decir eso si te hace sentir mejor, pero déjame decirte que algunos de mis antecedentes son dejar que niñas sean cubiertas de baba de sapo y robar ropa interior en público. Ah, y también vender armas legendarias sin permiso y llevar chicas atadas rodando en un carruaje."

"¡Monstruo! ¡Eres un monstruo aún peor que cualquier monstruo que jamás haya visto! ¡Hiiihhh!" Gritó la pequeña demonio mientras huía manteniendo su falda lo más baja posible.

"Nunca había visto a Maouko-chan llorar así." Dijo un troll que seguía con la vista a la pequeña niña con cuernos.

"Imperdonable, ¿Cómo se atreve a hacerle eso a Maouko-sama?" Dijo una demonio femenina.

"¡Maravilloso!" Gritó de pronto el Rey demonio, silenciando a todo a los demás que hablaban y realizaban comentarios por ahí.

"¿Eh?" Kazuma fue el único que pudo reaccionar ante esto.

"Esta clase de crueldad y tacto duro hacia alguien sin importar quien sea es algo realmente raro en seres humanos, por lo que he decidido hacer un trato contigo."

"¿Un trato?"

"Sí. Te diré los detalles más tarde, pero por ahora, considérate como huésped de mi castillo."

"Ehh, ¿y la pequeña...?"

"Si te refieres a Maouko, es mi hija y está en entrenamiento para ser la nueva reina demonio."

"¿No te molesta lo que le hice?"

"Ella tiende a cometer errores en cosas simples, por lo que esto probablemente la impulse a estudiar más y dormir menos. Como sea, arreglaré algunos asuntos por lo que por ahora Sazu te acompañará a alguna habitación vacía." Dijo señalando a lo que parecía ser un hombre con traje, pero más alto que una persona normal.

"¿Y si me niego?" Preguntó Kazuma sospechando de la propuesta.

"Entonces vengaré el honor de mi hija y lucharé contra ti sin cometer errores o ser intimidado."

"Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad."

Y así fue como Kazuma acabó en el castillo como huésped.

* * *

Retornando al presente, Kazuma se levantó perezosamente y pidió su desayuno. No fue algo muy adecuado como desayuno, pero tomando en cuenta que estaba en un lugar que albergaba monstruos no humanos, se alegró de que al menos fuese algo comestible.

Sin embargo, su mayor riesgo estaba fuera de la habitación, vigilándolo en secreto con habilidades de ocultamiento. Claro está, Kazuma lo sabía dado que su habilidad de detección de enemigos se había activado. El poder mágico que sentía además no era nada normal.

"Ehh, ¿hay alguien allí?" Preguntó Kazuma.

"¡Hiih!"

"Ese chillido de ratón, ¿eres tú Maouko-chan?"

"¡N-no me reconozcas como si yo fuese un animal!"

Aunque el día anterior había sufrido bastante, había vuelto Eso era algo por lo que podría llamarse valiente, o vengativa... o estúpida.

Cuando decidió aparecer, lo que Kazuma vio no fue a una niña demonio con cuernos, sino a una adolescente demonio con cuernos.

"(¿Me equivoqué? No, juraría que ese chillido de ratón era suyo.)"

"Probablemente te preguntes por mi forma actual."

"No realmente."

"¡Oye!"

"¡Es broma! ¿Acaso puedes transformarte?"

"Heh, claro que puedo. Los demonios de mi nivel pueden cambiar su forma con facilidad, por lo que puedo adoptar una forma aún más poderosa para el combate si lo necesito. Ah, y antes de que pienses de que podrás ganarme con el mismo truco, déjame decirte que hoy me he puesto cinco pares de ropa interior, ¡por lo que no necesito preocuparme!"

Esta vez, parecía que estaba preparada. Kazuma no había desayunado aún, por lo que no tenía toda su energía. Y no llevaba sus armas ahora mismo.

"¿Tienes algunas últimas palabras antes de que te rebane como a una col?"

"Ehm, sí, ¿realmente puedes transformarte en cualquier cosa?"

"Por supuesto."

"¿Podrías transformarte en una onee-san de grandes pechos con gafas?"

"¿Eh?"

"Vamos, es mi último deseo."

"Huhm, está bien. Te haré puré con esa forma."

De pronto, un velo de oscuridad cubrió a Maouko-chan y regreso a su forma de niña. Después, y con un gesto, otro velo de oscuridad la cubrió y la hizo crecer hasta adoptar una figura semejante a la de Wiz. Excepto por que esta tenía cuernos y el mismo color de piel, ojos y cabello.

"¡Wow, eso es increíble!" Aplaudió Kazuma. "¿Podrías hacer ahora una transformación en algún animal?..."

(Quince minutos después.)

"Sencillamente sorprendente, ¡incluso tu sombra se parece al destroyer!"

"Ya te lo dije, mis poderes de transformación en cosas sólo están limitados por mis conocimientos. No pude convertirme en un robod, o robot, no sé qué dijiste, pero si sé de qué se trata entonces puedo hacerlo."

Durante esos quince últimos minutos, Kazuma había convencido a Maouko-chan de convertirse en muchas cosas. Aunque no pudo convertirse en un robot, si logró convertirse en algo similar al destroyer, pero con cabello, ojos y cuernos.

"Haha, ahora intenta convertirte en mí."

"Eso será fácil."

La pequeña niña-destroyer nuevamente fue rodeada por oscuridad y se transformó en una niña pequeña, pero cuando fue rodeada de oscuridad nuevamente, esta se disipó sin darle otra forma. La niña demonio se tambaleó como si estuviera cansada y dijo.

"Uhhh, no me queda más poder mágico para otra transformación. Lo siento."

"No hay problema. Fue divertido mientras duró. Puedes volver aquí a jugar cuando quieras."

"¡Esta bien!" Dijo Maouko-chan alegre para después empezar a irse.

Unos segundos después regresó con prisas.

"¡Esperaaaaa! ¡No vine aquí a jugar, sino a vengarme por el día de ayer!"

"Oh, cierto, habías mencionado eso. Entonces, ¿vas a luchar ahora?"

"¡Por supuesto!"

"¿No dijiste que ya no te quedaba poder mágico?"

"¿¡!?"

Ante esta obvia revelación, Maouko-chan se paralizó y empezó a temblar.

"T...t-tú, ¡Tú me engañaste para vaciar mi poder mágico!"

"No, lo hiciste tu misma."

"No lo olvidaré... ¡Mañana sin falta regresaré y te acabareeeee!"

La pequeña niña demonio burlada huyó con lágrimas en los ojos. Kazuma se limitó a despedirse con la mano. Ya pensaría en una contramedida para mañana. No por nada él había sobrevivido con un equipo de idiotas, cada cual menos digno de confianza que el anterior.

* * *

 _ **Supongo que lo dejaré hasta aquí, pues creo que ya asenté los puntos importantes de la historia.**_

 _ **En resumen, Wiz teletransportó a Kazuma al castillo del Rey demonio, y allí Kazuma se gana tanto el odio infantil de la hija del Rey demonio como el respeto del propio Rey demonio, por lo que termina viviendo allí.**_

 _ **La principal razón por la que no lo continuaré será porque no sé cómo manejar a los secundarios sin Kazuma cerca, quizás Megumin se convertirá en la protagonista alternativa, o quizás Aqua y Wiz traten de traerlo de vuelta, no sé ni tengo ganas de decidirlo.**_

 _ **Eso sí, puedo poner un par de opciones de cómo seguir esta historia desde el punto de vista de Kazuma;**_

 _ **1- Kazuma se convertirá en el tutor de Maouko y la instruirá sobre cómo usar sus poderes, además de jugar con ella. Podría ser algo parecido a lo que Kazuma hizo con Iris en las novelas, pero en versión demonio.**_

 _ **2- El Rey demonio le pedirá a Kazuma que se convierta en reemplazo de uno de sus generales, y Maouko-chan hará lo posible para evitarlo mientras trata de atacarlo, pero siempre perderá contra el Kuzuma (o Escoriazuma, como quieran llamarlo).**_

 _ **El desarrollo de capítulos, o si quieren reescribir alguno y meterle cosas nuevas, o cambiar cosas, se los dejaré a ustedes. También el ritmo, final y uso de personajes.**_

 _ **En cuanto a Maouko-chan, esta basada en Satania, del anime Gabriel Dropout, asi que pueden pensar en ella como una demonio poderosa pero idiota e inocente.**_

 _ **Con eso dicho, quien quiera seguir con esta historia, puede enviarme un comentario diciendo que acepta adoptar a esta idea, y si quieren pedir alguna idea que se me haya ocurrido tras publicar esto, pueden hacerlo, y si tengo algo les responderé.**_


	2. Darkness Souls

_**Primero que nada, agradezco el apoyo que tuvo la primera idea, y como dije, quien quiera desarrollarla puede hacerlo.**_

 _ **O sea Warlus999, puedes usarla si tienes ganas con total libertad.**_

 _ **Aquí dejaré otra idea de hace rato, por si a alguien le interesa un tema con mas acción.**_

* * *

Durante siglos, o hasta milenios, se ha dicho que estas tierras están malditas.

Decir que aquí sólo el fuerte sobrevive es quedarse cortos; los monstruos más débiles están a un nivel en el que aventureros débiles deberían huir de inmediato, y se dice que nadie ha sido capaz de llegar al final del camino y contarlo.

Quizás sea porque hay algún monstruo de muy alto nivel.

Quizás sea por alguna clase de intuición que hace su incluso los más veteranos duden en acercarse hasta el final.

O quizás sea porque sin importar que tan lejos llegue alguien, nunca logran ver el final antes de decidir regresar.

Para muchos, la decisión de llegar hasta el final era un sueño, o un viaje sin retorno.

Pero para esta mujer, era sólo una búsqueda.

Esta mujer vio la entrada de la cueva que llevaría a esos páramos desolados, en los que los débiles eran brutalmente agotados contra el suelo y pisoteados hasta que su orgullo se convierta en instinto de supervivencia, implorándoles el dejar el camino y regresar por el camino más corto posible.

Sin embargo, había algo en ella que no estaba bien. O más bien, no cuadraba con la seriedad del lugar Ella parecía estar gimiendo mientras pensaba en lo que mencioné en el párrafo anterior.

"Heh, este es el lugar. El lugar en el que te azotan contra el suelo y te pisotean hasta que ruedas piedad, ¡pero no tienes piedad! Y luego de cansarse deciden liberar su estrés con... ¡hyuuuhhhh, huuhhh!"

Esta mujer rubia con armadura y espada abrazo sus brazos decidida a entrar.

Tenía consigo una mochila con comida y algunas herramientas, cosas que eran insuficientes incluso si sólo quería dar un paseo en la parte más superficial y segura del lugar.

Pero ella no venía por un paseo. Ella quería llegar lo más lejos posible.

Pero a pesar de su actitud actual, ella lo había pensado mucho y había buscado otras maneras.

Y este deseo que quería cumplir era...

* * *

"Kazuma, ¿te gustaría tener una pelea contra mí?"

"No gracias."

"¡Vamos no seas así! Prometo no usar mi espada, y tú puedes usar cuántas armas quieras. De hecho, debes usar armas. ¡Mientras más armas mejor, te prohíbo usar armas que no sean punzo cortantes! Y si ganas, dejaré que hagas lo que quieras con..."

"No gracias."

* * *

"Megumin, ¿te gustaría que fuese yo quien te acompañe a tu sesión de explosión algún día?"

"No tengo problemas con eso, pero, ¿sabes en donde voy usualmente? Sólo para que sepas, sólo me gusta descargar mi enorme poder en cosas grandes y duras, mientras más grande y dura sea, mejor se siente."

"Bueno, no soy muy grande, pero estoy segura de que soy dura como para... ¿Megumin? ¿A dónde vas? ¡Vuelve!"

* * *

"Aqua..."

"¿mh? ¿Qué pasa Darkness?"

"Olvídalo, creo que se lo pediré a alguien más."

"¿? Está bien, pero no me molestes después, estaré ocupada limpiando el baño hasta que el espejo sea la cosa menos reluciente de la casa."

* * *

Tras recibir la explosión de Megumin durante la batalla contra Vanir, Darkness descubrió dos cosas.

Primero, que ella tenía una resistencia al nivel en el que se requiere de una explosión para causarle daños incapacitantes.

Segundo, no había mucha gente o seres que pudiesen usar explosión o similares.

Esto podría ser un alivio para la gran mayoría, pues significaba que podrían pasar el resto de sus vidas a salvo del peligro siempre y cuando no fuesen de cara a la batalla, pero Darkness no era parte de esa mayoría.

Ella tenía el sueño de ser capturada y abusada por sus enemigos, mientras más depravados y despiadados sean mejor, pero no le gustaba la idea de que la hora de la tortura diaria dure sólo dos minutos (por la explosion) y luego tener que esperar a otro día, o que hayan días en los que de hecho él no tenga ganas de hacerlo. Ella nunca se sentiría satisfecha con ese trato.

Es por eso que buscaría un sustituto.

En su pelea contra Vanir, éste dijo que se rumoreaba que era incluso más poderoso que el propio Rey demonio, por lo que se podía decir que el Rey demonio no era la criatura más fuerte del mundo.

Y otros rumores decían que mientras más te adentres al páramo oculto, más poderosas serán las criaturas, por lo que era posible que el monstruo más poderoso de todo el mundo pudiese estar allí, un monstruo que pudiese causarle daños reales con cada golpe, y que no se contuviera.

"Sólo de imaginarlo... ¡Ughhm! Entraré, ¡entrar es mi destinooooooo!" Gritó antes de entrar a la cueva que la llevaría al páramo oculto con las criaturas más poderosas imaginables.

Sin embargo, aunque gritó y corrió ella sola, no estaba realmente sola.

"¡Wahh! Darkness, ¡no hagas locuras!" Gritó Kazuma saliendo de su escondite pero sin alcanzarla.

"¡Esa Darkness! ¿En que estará pensando? Ella debería saber que ese lugar es temido por sus poderosas criaturas."

"Así que eso se proponía... de haber sabido, habría aceptado su petición de hace unos días."

"Bueno, si eso es lo que crees entonces podemos decir que es tu culpa y que lo arreglarás por tu cuenta, por lo que yo iré a..."

Aqua fue rápidamente sujetada por el cuello de su ropa cuando trató de huir. Kazuma la miró con ojos fríos.

"¡Pero no me gustan los calabozos!"

"¡A mi tampoco, pero no podemos simplemente dejarla ir por ahí!

"De hecho, esto no es un calabozo. Según supe, la primera parte es como una cueva, pero tras pasar algunos kilómetros se vuelve un valle soleado." comenzó a decir Megumin.

"Eso no suena tan mal."

"...Con monstruos que en su mayoría todavía no están catalogados. Y eso sin mencionar las criaturas de nivel jefe que podríamos encontrar." Terminó de decir Megumin.

"Decidido, conseguiremos a una mejor vanguardia. Quizás una que tenga sentido común."

"¡Este hombre! ¿Planeas abandonar a nuestra compañera de aventuras cuando podría estar en dificultades?"

"Si de hecho. En realidad, planeo vivir tranquilamente con el dinero que Vanir me dé por las ideas para productos nuevos."

"¿¡Y si digo que iré yo y Aqua solas a buscar a Darkness!?"

"¿¡Por qué me incluyes sin permiso!? ¡No quiero ir!"

"Por mi está bien. De hecho, tendría la casa para mí sólo. Y buscaría también a una nueva sanadora y a una maga de verdad."

La discusión continuó por un rato, y terminó con que al final confiarían en la resistencia de Darkness para mantenerse en una pieza incluso ante hechizos de explosión.

Sin embargo, al día siguiente el padre de Darkness les ofreció un trato que ni Kazuma, ni Aqua, ni Megumin pudieron rechazar.

"Vayan por mi tonta hija o juro que usaré mi poder de noble para demoler la mansión en la que viven y reducir a 0 sus ahorros."

Y así empieza un viaje hasta el fin del mundo... probablemente. O por lo menos un viaje difícil y largo.

* * *

 _ **Hasta aquí el segundo proyecto sin hacer, y este por más motivos que el anterior.**_

 _ **La idea se me ocurrió por ver un anime llamado Made in Abyss, que me hizo pensar en que tantos problemas debe enfrentar cualquiera que quiera explorar un sitio desconocido o peligroso sin ser algo así como un "elegido", combinado con que prácticamente todos los protagonistas de Konosuba tienen un nivel comparable al de un "elegido".**_

 _ **Esto tiene otro punto a tomar en cuenta, y es que parte de la gracia de Konosuba como serie es que sus personajes son demasiado poderosos, por lo que no necesitan de power ups, sino de oportunidades. Por lo tanto, pensé, ¿y si alguien muy fuerte intentase un desafío para alguien fuerte? De ahí pasamos a Darkness, quien correrá por ahí buscando algo que pueda herirla, y al resto del grupo siguiéndole la pista y recorriendo el camino de un modo diferente. Podrían pensarlo como un montón de personajes desbalanceados avanzando y superando los problemas con dificultades tales como no poder vencer a cierto jefe, pero que este jefe no pueda vencerte, o superar un área después de nivelar el terreno a explosiones cada tanto.**_

 _ **En cuanto al contenido de esos "niveles" y a esos jefes, son mi mayor problema. Por ahora, no tengo ganas de armar una aventura así, pues sería repartir las ideas y peleas centrales y luego meter relleno, además de que ignoro como terminarla, por lo que sería un fanfic que dejaría inconcluso por falta de un final. Por eso mismo puedo darle la idea a otro, quien quizás tenga ideas de aventuras que probar y sólo estuviese buscando un contexto.**_

 _ **Eso sí, recomendaría rehacer este prólogo. Yo lo hice así para dar la idea rápidamente, pero si alguien decide tomarlo en serio entonces quizás también se dé cuenta de lo incompleto que está, o de lo mucho que podría extenderse y mejorarse.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir, los dejo decidir si quieren quedarse con esta idea.**_


	3. Bendiciones a este maravilloso juego!

_**Me siento feliz de anunciar que el capitulo anterior consiguió a alguien interesado, y que al menos su primer capitulo no tiene perdida para nadie que haya jugado Dark Souls, hasta el punto en el que lo considero una lectura obligatoria si quieres reírte un rato.**_

 _ **Este sera el tercer prologo sin continuación, y al final mencionare los puntos clave del mismo.**_

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos meses de ese trágico evento. Y por trágico evento me refiero a la muerte de mi hermano mayor.

Si bien podría pensarse que se trató de un trágico accidente de tránsito, en realidad lo que me dijeron fue que sufrió una falla en sus órganos debido a un shock de adrenalina. O para hacerlo simple, se murió del miedo.

Aunque esto suena chistoso, y de hecho hizo reír un poco a los médicos e incluso a nosotros, su familia, la risa se volvió amarga cuando se nos dejó en claro que no era una broma.

Satou Kazuma realmente había muerto.

Eso no era algo para reírse.

Ya no había el gasto inútil de juegos y electricidad que gastaba, ni comentarios críticos como pedir una hermana menor no relacionada por sangre, ni debíamos preocuparnos más por mantener a un hikkikomori en la casa, pero...

...

No era gracioso.

Realmente, un miembro de la familia murió ese día, y aunque nuestra situación económica mejoró, nadie se sentía mejor. Incluso la chica que fue empujada y el señor con el tractor quienes eran lo bastante cercanos como para saludarse entre sí se volvieron algo más distantes, aun cuando no era para nada su culpa.

Maldito Kazuma, ¿por qué te moriste así?

Pero eso sólo fue en la primera semana. El resto del primer mes fue bastante normal, yendo al funeral, arreglando las cosas con la escuela y las suscripciones a revistas de videojuegos, y con nuestros parientes.

Después de un mes aburrido, y sólo pasando a la habitación vacía de mi hermano para limpiar un poco el polvo, sin atreverme a tocar nada, pensé en la consola que tenía allí, y en la posibilidad de usarla. Obviamente, no íbamos a vender nada incluso si pudiésemos conseguir una buena suma de dinero sólo por la PC gamer sin juegos. Las consolas, la PC, los juegos y revistas podrían permitir una vida de pereza por medio año si se vendían bien, pero obviamente no lo íbamos a vender.

Con eso en mente, y pensando que sólo acumulaban polvo, un día que regresé de la escuela a la casa vacía (mis padres trabajaban) me armé de valor para encender una de esas consolas.

Me saltearé las explicaciones y diré que después de un mes ya había perdido la timidez de tocar cosas que no eran mías.

A cambio de prometer a mis padres que no me escaparía de la escuela para jugar, ellos me permitieron usar las consolas.

Ahora entiendo por qué mi hermano era tan fan de los videojuegos y juegos online, pero si tenía que mencionar un problema, ese era…

"¡Si, superé su récord!" dije en voz alta al ver que tras mi enésima partida en la misma pista de carreras finalmente obtuve el oro en el ranking.

Aunque algunos prefieren usar cuentas diferentes, la verdad es que la cuenta de Kazuma ya tenía muchas de las cosas desbloqueables y objetos únicos que no hubiese podido conseguir en menos de tres meses de arduo juego, y en este juego de carreras en particular yo sólo jugaba de forma casual, por lo que si usaba su cuenta podía usar cualquier pista y elegir cualquier nivel desde el principio. Por eso mismo, este juego era el ejemplo perfecto de mi problema.

Mirando la tabla de récords, vi que en esa pista había obtenido el primer lugar recién, superando todos los demás récords. Sin embargo, eso sólo era en una de las más de 20 pistas de carreras. Y había usado el mejor vehículo que las guías de juegos podían recomendar.

Para hacerla corta si aún no lo entiendes, esta era hasta ahora la única cosa en la que puedo decir que superé a Kazuma en los videojuegos. Y había cerca de cincuenta juegos por ahí que todavía no había tocado.

Usar sus juegos en su cuenta significaba que estaba a merced de sus altos puntajes, los cuales me desmotivaban tras ver que él lo había hecho mejor tiempo atrás.

Y mi trato con mis padres me impedía tratar de practicar día y noche.

Estaba a punto de aceptar mi destino como perdedor contra los récords de mi hermano, cuando de regreso de la escuela vi en un local un cierto juego sacado recientemente. O sea, un juego que Kazuma nunca había jugado o conocido.

Supuse que si compraba el juego y lo jugaba, incluso una puntuación mediocre sería superior a la de mi hermano, quien no habría jugado. No sólo eso, sería el primer juego en el que yo, y sólo yo era el jugador, por lo que estaba libre del fantasma que eran los puntajes de Kazuma.

Así que lo compré y lo probé.

El nombre del juego era "Una bendición divina para este maravilloso mundo.", y era de una desarrolladora independiente, con una estética simple en gráficos pero con una duración, posibilidades y un mapa enorme. Las imágenes que había detrás del paquete mostraban diseños coloridos y escenas bien trabajadas.

La historia iba de un joven que había sido invocado por una diosa para ir a otro mundo a salvarlo y derrotar al Rey demonio, con aventuras, acción y muchos amigos, pero allí había una decisión que tomar. Podías elegir un power Up para la historia, y esos power Up opcionales eran;

Un arma de clase S, que te permitiría lanzar ataques y overdrives ultra potentes.

Una habilidad de clase S, que podrías usar en cualquier momento, incluso fuera de la batalla si era la habilidad correcta y que te facilitaría las cosas.

Un personaje no desbloqueable de clase S, que te acompañaría durante la aventura desde el mismo tutorial.

Esto de las clases S probablemente era para incentivar a la gente a obtener el resto de habilidades, armas y elegir a los demás personajes de clase S, al poder probar uno de ellos desde el mismísimo principio.

El chico pensó por un momento en las opciones para saber cuál podría ser. Él no era la clase de jugador que repetiría un juego varias veces para cambiar sus decisiones, por lo que esto era algo importante.

"A ver, sin importar lo que escoja, probablemente tendré dificultades usándolo en algún momento. Si elijo un arma, seguro que habrán oponentes contra los que no sirva, y si elijo una habilidad, probablemente tenga que aprender a usarla y cuando usarla, pues de nada me serviría una habilidad para, no sé, cortar árboles si sólo me encontraré con árboles por un 10% del juego. Además, la tercera opción dice 'no desbloqueable', por lo que seguro que la habilidad y el arma podré adquirirlos en algún futuro si juego lo suficiente, pero a este personaje no. Y si es de clase S, seguramente tendrá sus propias armas y habilidades de clase S."

Con eso en mente, eligió al personaje de clase S.

Las opciones eran una Archprieste con poderes curativos y de apoyo, el segundo era un espadachín con una espada maldita y gran poder ofensivo/defensivo, y el tercero era un mago oscuro con magia ofensiva y de obstrucción.

"Si voy a ser el héroe entonces no puedo dejar que mis compañeros se lleven el protagonismo. Elegiré a la sacerdotisa que me curará y hará más fuerte."

Con eso en mente, eligió a la Archprieste.

RELLENO ALEATORIO ANTES DE LA PRIMERA BATALLA

Luego de un tutorial sobre los controles, personalización de personajes jugables, explicaciones sobre atributos y fortalezas/debilidades de ciertas armas y objetos, y elección de misiones, finalmente llegó la primera batalla.

Poco antes, y viendo el estilo y ropas verdes del protagonista, el chico decidió que el nombre del héroe sería Kazuma, en honor a su hermano, quien fue indirectamente la razón de que comprase el juego.

Le equipo un arma sencilla y eligió una misión sencilla; derrotar a dos sapos gigantes.

Tras ir allá, inició la batalla.

La estética era similar a la saga Phantasy Star o Earthbound, en donde los personajes y sus estadísticas estaban abajo y mirando al frente estaban los enemigos a derrotar. A un lado estaba un aventurero que se había ofrecido a acompañarlos durante el tutorial de batallas, dando consejos y comentarios.

Dos sapos contra el héroe y una Archpriest de nivel S con altas estadísticas. Esto debería ser fácil.

"Muy bien, empezaré haciendo que Aqua use su hechizo de velocidad para mejorar la iniciativa y evasión de ambos, y luego atacaré."

Por cierto, la Archpriest se llamaba Aqua, y tenía un montón de habilidades adquiridas desde el principio. Y esa fue la estrategia que siguió.

Con su velocidad aumentada, el aventurero Kazuma atacó a uno de los sapos, a cual le causó un buen daño, pero no lo mató.

Era el turno de los sapos. Uno dio un ataque de salto sobre Kazuma, dañándolo ligeramente, pero el otro hizo algo diferente. El otro lanzó su lengua hacia Aqua y la engulló. Así como suena, se la comió.

Ante la cara de WTF, del chico, el aventurero de al lado sólo dijo.

[Oh, qué mala suerte, tu compañera fue atrapada. Atrapar a sus oponentes es algo que pueden hacer los sapos en un 25% de las veces cuando enfrentan a dos o más oponentes, y no los soltarán hasta que los derrotes. Afortunadamente, son más débiles cuando tragan, por lo que no es muy difícil liberar a tus compañeros. Pero ten mucho cuidado, más adelante podrías toparte con sapos que no sólo atrapan a tus compañeros, sino también se los comen y vuelven al combate tras unos turnos, o que no reducen su defensa.]

"¡Pudiste avisarme antes!"

Como sea, el chico hizo que Kazuma matase al otro sapo al turno siguiente. Realmente bajaban su defensa, pues de un golpe murió y liberó a Aqua.

Estando libre, Aqua recuperó su turno, y el chico eligió el movimiento de ataque llamado 'god blow', que lanzaba un gran golpe divino hacia su oponente. Ante un sapo con la mitad de su vida total, era casi seguro que ganaría con eso.

Pero...

Cuando Aqua lanzó el golpe, una palabra surgió.

[INMUNE]

"..."

El aventurero a un costado habló.

[Oye, te dije desde el principio que los sapos son inmunes a magia de agua y ataques físicos, pero son débiles ante las demás magias y contra armas.]

"¡Pudiste haber...! No, ahora recuerdo que si me avisaste. Pero bueno, no hay problema, lo acabaré en el siguiente turno."

Cuando le llegó el turno al sapo, este volvió a lanzarle su lengua a Aqua y a tragársela. Con una expresión amarga, el chico pulso los botones para que Kazuma acabe con el sapo.

"Un 25% de las veces es una de cada cuatro veces, ¿¡y a mí me pasa dos veces seguidas!?"

Parece que el juego no será tan fácil incluso con un personaje de clase S.

* * *

 _ **Esta es mi más reciente idea descartable. Y si, ese inicio serio que le quitaba parte de la gracia a la primera muerte de Kazuma me parecía necesaria.**_

 _ **La premisa no está mal, el mundo de Konosuba tiene relación con los videojuegos, por lo que convertirlo de verdad en un videojuego podría hacer las cosas más entretenidas, ¿no? Bueno, no realmente.**_

 _ **Las dificultades de ser engullido, luchar y la inmunidad son cosas a tomar en cuenta en un juego para sacar el mejor rendimiento de cada pelea, pero que hacen la diferencia entre morir o vivir en la "realidad" de Konosuba. Si lo de los sapos les soltó una risa, es porque recuerdan con gracia lo de los sapos, y francamente cualquier momento se vuelve más divertido cuando se agregan sapos. Pero el efecto quizás no sea el mismo si agregas lagartos corredores, o zombies, o incluso las coles.**_

 _ **Aprender habilidades o realizar ciertas acciones de la historia podría requerir minijuegos, como un minijuego de puntería cuando se aprende o usa steal, o permitir que el personaje desarrolle habilidades eligiendo puntos de interés en el mapa. Pensé en algo como mejorar resistencia mágica si vas con Megumin a sus prácticas de explosión, o mejorar resistencia física si entrenas con Darkness un poco, o ganar dinero si trabajas a medio tiempo con Aqua, y que haya indicadores de amistad como si de un simulador de citas se tratase, pero sólo es una idea que no planeo desarrollar.**_

 _ **De paso está el hermano de Kazuma, quien sin saberlo repetirá la mayoría de las acciones de éste pero reaccionará como un gamer, no como un personaje. Y dependiendo de la misión o de la imaginación que tengan, pueden variar eventos para "contar" una historia diferente.**_

 _ **Eso es todo lo que tengo para decir, y piensen sobre si quieren adoptar esta idea.**_


	4. A pagar la deuda se ha dicho

_**Aunque parece que el capitulo anterior fue totalmente ignorado, tengo fe en que algún otro vuelva a llamar la atención de algún escritor que solo necesite una idea disparadora para soltar todo lo que quiera soltar.**_

 _ **Y esta idea en particular, es mas un escenario de "¿que pasaría si?", y una que no he visto en esta plataforma hasta ahora, por lo que creo que es buen momento de hacerla pública.**_

* * *

Hay cosas de las que no te advierten cuando decides convertirte en un líder. Cosas importantes que te hacen ser un verdadero líder a ojos de tus compañeros de equipo.

A veces, uno debe luchar para proteger lo que le es preciado.

"¿Preguntas si puedo pagar la deuda? ¡Pues si! ¡Aquí tienes, dos mil millones de Eris en monedas de platino de un millón cada una!"

Y actuar como un hombre valiente y honrado por sus compañeros.

"¡Ya dije que te compré! Ahora volví a la pobreza, ¡así que te haré trabajar hasta dejarte exhausta! Y no te dejaré descansar ni siquiera si lloras o me ofreces lo que tengas como fortuna de noble."

También se debe ser fuerte, hacer todo lo que sea posible para obtener el mejor resultado posible.

"¡Ahora Darkness, deja de actuar como una idiota y ve a luchar, recuerda que ahora eres mía! ¡Así que lucha!"

Hay que ser amable y tener consideración con tus amigos.

"No, no quiero a su hija. ¿Por qué quiere castigarme así?"

Pero otra vez, y es importante, uno debe estar dispuesto a luchar para proteger a tus compañeros.

"¿Así que el noble desapareció? Muy bien. Aqua, Megumin, ya pueden dejar las maletas. No nos iremos de Axel... hoy."

...

Es una suerte de mi equipo no sea normal, porque si no entonces me hubieran echado desde hace tiempo.

Actualmente, soy yo quien se siente inclinado a echar a algunas de ellas sin importar que tengan trabajos de nivel avanzado.

Pero por ahora, creo que las conservaré, pues necesito carne de cañón, digo, compañeras para cumplir misiones de caza o búsqueda que me permitan dejar la pobreza en la que me había vuelto a meter.

Si, vuelto a meter.

¿Habrá alguien más en este mundo que haya ganado tanto sólo para perderlo todo y más tantas veces como yo?

Primero el asunto con Verdia que me dejó con deudas que me esforcé en pagar. Luego la derrota del Destroyer, que me hubiese dado prestigio de no ser porque fui arrestado más tarde. Y se llevaron mis muebles y cosas más tarde. Y ahora con las ventas de mis productos al diablo Vanir, quien me engañó para literalmente llevarse todo lo que podía hacerme rico a un precio tan alto que incluso una vida lujosa no podría gastarlo todo para una persona, pero bajo considerando las posibilidades de ganancia que estos productos me hubiesen permitido obtener si se usaban bien.

Adiós a mi sueño de crear la Kazu-city.

Pero esta vez, la pérdida fue voluntaria. Perdí mi dinero al pagar la deuda que la casa Dustiness había adquirido por culpa de un noble corrupto de Axel. Deuda que había adquirido al resolver los problemas que este noble corrupto debió haber solucionado por su cuenta.

Y ahora que había lanzado el dinero para pagar la deuda, y robado a la novia en plena boda, incluso si el noble había desaparecido y sus fechorías habían salido a la luz, mi dinero no iba a regresar.

Pero algo se había obtenido de todo eso, y ese algo aún estaba en la puerta de la casa, sin decidirse a entrar.

Y creo que este es tan buen punto para empezar como cualquier otro.

"¿Darkness, qué pasa? ¿No vas a entrar?" Pregunté al paladín que horas antes había salvado de un matrimonio corrupto.

"..."

Darkness permaneció en silencio frente a la puerta, sin atreverse a entrar.

"¡Ya veo! Megumin, tú no estuviste en la iglesia, así que no lo sabes, pero Kazuma compró a Darkness. ¡Entregó un montón de dinero para pagar la deuda e incluso dijo que ahora que Darkness le pertenecía la iba a hacer pagar el dinero con carne! Pensándolo así es normal que ella tenga miedo de lo que Kazuma pueda hacerle y por eso no se atreve a entrar." Dijo Aqua.

"... ¿Ah?"

"Gracias, pero ese no es el problema..." Murmuró Darkness algo preocupada. "Esta vez no fui inútil, sino más bien un obstáculo. Los llevé a derrotar a la Kwoolong hidra, los ignoré cuando se preocupaban por mí, y hasta obligué a Kazuma a entregar el dinero que correspondía a la derrota de jefes del Rey demonio y la venta de sus derechos intelectuales. Si hubiera sido menos testaruda quizás hubiera podido ayudar a pagar la deuda, pero..."

"Todavía vas a pagar la deuda."

"...al final yo... ¿Qué?"

"Dije que aún vas a pagar la deuda. Trabajando si, y con nosotros, pero no vayas a pensar que realmente te dejaré salirte con la tuya. Realmente me diste... nos diste problemas."

"Uhhh..."

"Y no trates de pagar con dinero a menos que quieras tener otra deuda de dos mil millones de Eris. Créeme que pensaré en maneras de compensar esto, pero por ahora quizás sea mejor que pienses que tienes conmigo una deuda eterna que sólo lograrás pagar tras años de trabajo arduo."

"¡Uhhhhh!"

"¿Lo estás disfrutando?"

"N-no es así. Pero cuando pienso en que vas a pasar años entreteniéndote con mi cuerpo de forma ardua entonces..."

"¡Nunca dije algo así! ¡Y ustedes dos, no me miren con esos ojos vacíos como si estuvieran viendo a un montón de basura! ¡Yo no haría algo así!"

Darkness se rió un poco ante esta situación, y dijo algo que las demás no podían dejar pasar.

"Hehe, tienes razón. Incluso aquella vez cuando irrumpiste en mi habitación te detuviste."

Demonios, Darkness pisó una mina.

"¿Darkness?"

"Oi, Kazuma, ¿Podrías explicar que fue exactamente aquello que estuviste a punto de hacer?"

Aqua parecía confundida y Megumin seria con sus ojos brillando, por lo que no pude responder claramente Darkness esbozó una sonrisa antes de continuar.

"¡No es culpa suya! Es mía por haberles causado tantas dificultades. Él tuvo que pasar por muchas cosas hasta llegar a mi cuarto sólo para hablar conmigo. Aunque es cierto que me sujetó y cubrió la boca para que no pudiera pedir ayuda, y me echó en mi cama y se puso encima mío para evitar que yo me resistiera, y que hizo comentarios sobre mi cuerpo mientras lo tocaba, ¡pero les aseguro que al final no cruzamos la línea!"

"¡NO CRUZARON LA LÍNEA MI TRASERO! ¿¡QUE SE SUPONE QUE FUISTE A HACER MIENTRAS NOSOTRAS ESTABAMOS PREOCUPADAS!?"

"¡DARKNESS! ¿ESTAS BIEN? ¿NECESITAS UN BAÑO CON AGUA PURIFICADA Y BENDECIDA PARA SENTIRTE LIMPIA DE NUEVO? ¡NO TE PREOCUPES, TE PROTEGERE DE ESE HIKINEET DE SEGUNDA!"

Megumin y Aqua pasaron a una formación de ataque contra mí, tratando de defender a Darkness quien se veía feliz, como si quisiera molestarme.

Pero a pesar de que a veces puedo ser un héroe, otras veces puedo ser el peor de los demonios.

Y mi contraataque comenzó así.

"¡Oye, tú fuiste la que me preguntó si quería que nos convirtiéramos en adultos juntos! ¡No te enojes sólo porque te rechacé!"

Megumin soltó mis ropas, paralizada, y se volteó hacia Darkness. Aqua por su parte soltó el brazo de esta.

"¿Ah?"

"¿Ah?"

"Ehmmm... no es mentira pero..."

Darkness parecía acorralada de nuevo. Su aura de superioridad parecía haber empezado a agrietarse.

Pero yo no era alguien que se detuviese solamente con eso. Si me conformase con tan poco nunca hubiese adquirido tal fortuna ni enfrentado a tantos jefes del rey demonio.

"Y aunque te rechacé caballerosamente tu decidiste usar a tus sirvientes para cazarme y golpearme, ¡como una mujer despechada!"

"¡N-no estoy despechada! ¡Y no digas que fuiste caballeroso, tu dijiste que mis abdominales se estaban marcando!"

"¿Entonces es cierto Darkness? ¿Tus músculos se están marcando?"

"¿¡Wahh!?"

Sin saberlo, Aqua lanzo un golpe crítico a Darkness quien a mis ojos de gamer de veía como un personaje de Mortal Kombat tambaleándose a la espera de un movimiento final.

"Por supuesto que se están marcando. Probablemente el noble Alderp se dio cuenta y por eso te abandonó."

"¡Alderp no se fue por mis músculos abdominales, sino porque sus actos corruptos salieron a la luz! ¡Y no me abandonó, yo nunca lo quise!"

"¿En serio?"

"... ¿qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Aqua, ¿podrías decirme cómo funcionan las bodas en este país?"

ARRIBA ABAJO ABAJO DERECHA...

"¿Las bodas? Normalmente la pareja firma los papeles por la mañana y son declarados marido y mujer legalmente, y luego se celebra la boda a ojos de dios para que seaaaahhhhhh..." Aqua pareció entenderlo a mitad de la explicación y se pauso a sí misma.

"Aqua, ¿ocurre algo?" La noble Lalatina no parecía entenderlo todavía.

...IZQUIERDA DERECHA PULSAR B...

"Ehm, Darkness, somos amigas y sabemos la verdad, así que aun si legalmente eres considerada como una mujer divorciada nosotras..." Megumin, quien también lo entendió, intento decírselo de forma calmada y segura.

"¿¡Ahhhh!?" Darkness finalmente lo entendió y no lo aceptó muy bien que digamos.

...FATALITY.

Darkness, quien había recibido un fatality, huyó con lágrimas de la mansión.

* * *

 _ **Esta idea de hecho es quizás la única que realmente estaría dispuesto a realizar en conjunto con alguien más, pues las ideas que tengo son muy variadas y todo considerando el siguiente aspecto; Kazuma ya no es millonario.**_

 _ **Honestamente, lo que a Kazuma le falta en poder físico o mágico lo compensa con creces con poder adquisitivo y político, siendo conocido de nobles, la realeza, el clan de magos carmesí y dioses (me atrevo a decir que los dioses le dieron esa gran suerte como recompensa por deshacerse de Aqua), así como de demonios, aventureros, y otros japoneses.**_

 _ **Sin embargo, si realmente perdiese su fortuna lo más probable es que quiera tratar de recuperarla, ya sea con negocios, tratos o misiones, por lo que sería un Kazuma mucho más activo y ambicioso. Considerar que los demás eventos en la novela son el festival a la diosa, la visita a Elroad y encuentros con otros jefes del Rey demonio, las posibilidades de ganar dinero podrían ser excelentes, por lo que la historia podría no ser muy diferente.**_

 _ **Eso sí, la mayor diferencia que tengo en mente es que este fanfic será del tipo romance KazumaXDarkness, comenzando desde el pago de una gran deuda hasta los esfuerzos de Kazuma por recuperar su fortuna al relacionarse con nobles. Irónicamente, este foco es también mi freno, pues tengo 0 habilidad para crear romance entre personajes, al nivel en el que incluso la pareja canónica de Konosuba me parece mejor de lo que yo lograría.**_

 _ **Honestamente, e incluso considerando la dirección que siguen las novelas, soy más fan de la pareja no canónica de Kazuma y Darkness. Sigo pensando que Aqua es la verdadera waifu de Konosuba, en parte porque es la viva imagen de un personaje comic y despreocupado a la vez que totalmente mágico, pero Kazuma esta tan podrido que no puedo pensar en ellos dos juntos sin cambiar la personalidad de este más de la cuenta. Por eso mismo, Darkness me parece indicada. Incluso sin cambiar a Kazuma, sería ideal para ella.**_

 _ **En fin, ese es el punto. Puedo con la historia, o al menos con la comedia, pero no con el romance.**_

 _ **Quien quiera adoptar la idea para sí mismo es libre de hacerlo, y si prefieren contactarme para ver si colaboramos en su formación entonces pueden enviarme un mensaje privado, pero deberán estar preparados para apoyar una pareja que a cada volumen real que pasa se vuelve más distante e imposible de lograr.**_


	5. No muerta no regresa

_**Desde un principio, mis planes para esta seccion de fanfiction fueron simple y llanamente escribir las ideas al vuelo que tenia sin dedicarme a ninguna, de ese modo me las sacaba de la cabeza en lugar de comerme la cabeza pensando en algo mas para cualquier idea. en ese sentido, este fanfiction ya ha dado resultados, pues ya no pienso en continuar las ideas que ya expuse, y mi cabeza esta libre para manejar otros proyectos que me interesan mas por el momento.**_

 _ **Aun asi, el hecho de poder ayudar a algun escritor novato, o aspirante a escritor a armar una historia solo con presentarle una base es algo que podria resultar incluso mejor a largo plazo. La idea adoptada que obtuvo dueño por ejemplo va bien segun veo, y parece haber buena recepcion de la idea del capítulo anterior, pero ya veré como ocurren las cosas.**_

 _ **Por ahora, disfruten con la siguiente idea.**_

* * *

Era un muy pacífico día en la tienda de ítems mágicos de Wiz, y ésta preparaba un té para sí misma aprovechando la calma.

"Haa, esta tranquilidad es bastante agradable. ¿Verdad Vanir-san?"

"Comparto tu opinión, a excepción de que esta es una tienda y las tiendas necesitan gente para ganar dinero."

Sí, los días casi siempre solían ser pacíficos considerando que nadie venía a comprar. Había muchos aventureros y ciudadanos regulares que pasaban a menudo a preguntar si había algo nuevo y al final se iban tras ver que ningún ítem les servía.

Pero esto no es tanto por la especialización de esta tienda, con objetos que sólo pueden ser comprados por una selecta gama de compradores, ni por sus altos precios, pues habían objetos cuyo precio estaba tan en remate que ni siquiera compensaba los materiales usados, ni hablar del coste de su fabricación.

"Pero moi debe darte la razón en el hecho de que haber pasado las horas sin esa archiprieste problemática es un placer, después de todo, me he acostumbrado tanto a tus emociones negativas que ya no son atrayentes."

"No sé si pensar en eso como un cumplido o no, pero no creo que debas ser tan grosero con ella. Es normal que una archprieste sea hostil con demonios y no muertos, así que debemos ser agradecidos con ella de que no haya divulgado ese hecho."

"Más bien debemos ser agradecidos con el joven al que el mundo no deja de emparejar con la chica que más desventajas sociales presenta, pues es él quien mantiene a esa sacerdotisa azul molesta en su lugar incluso siendo el más débil en su equipo."

"¿Chica con desventajas sociales? ¿Qué significa eso?"

"Sólo es algo que moi sabe cómo demonio que todo lo sabe que es. No creo que debas preocuparte, posibilidad que sólo puede ofrecer su cuerpo inmortalmente joven como excusa para los shipeos."

"No entendí ni la mitad de lo que dijiste, pero se siente como si estuvieras menospreciando mi potencial más allá de mis problemas para ganar dinero con mi tienda."

"No estás muy lejos de la verdad, pero creo que lo que debería decir es... ¿Ah?"

"¿Vanir-san? ¿Pasa algo?"

"Estas emociones... vergüenza ajena y personal, con toques de miedo y agotamiento físico... pero además se siente como la presencia del joven aventurero y la mujer cuya dureza rivaliza con la de la adamantita. Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto, quizás debo ver de qué se trata todo."

Con esas palabras, Vanir puso sus dedos como el marco de un cuadro y apuntó a la puerta en el momento en el que Kazuma la abrió. Lo que vio fue...

* * *

Era una mañana tranquila en la mansión del equipo de talentosos principiantes que aun así eran un equipo desastroso...

"Según el señor que encontré en el bar, esta botella contiene un vino que hará volar mis papilas gustativas. Véanme beber atentamente y comprueben si dice la verdad."

"¿Quieres que te vea beber cuando me prohíben beber? Eso es sádico."

"Si va a haber sadismo entonces déjenme a mí, digo, con gusto ayudaré a una amiga."

"Espero que no hayas gastado mucho. Eres una experta en ser engañada por las cosas más ridículas. Apostaría a que te engañarían para comprar un huevo de gallina a millones de Eris con excusas estúpidas."

"No soy una idiota Kazuma. Quizás no sea tan inteligente o astuta, ni tengo tanta suerte como tú, pero ni yo sería engañada así. Mira, estoy por abrir esta botella y mostrarte que no soy fácil de engaña... ¿¡Wahahhhh!?"

...hasta que Aqua volvió a hacer algo estúpido.

Oh bueno, digamos que esta vez no fue culpa de Aqua. O al menos no totalmente en este caso.

Eso es porque, en este caso, la botella explotó.

No fueron sus papilas gustativas, pero sí hizo volar algo.

Aqua se quedó en el suelo con cara de idiota (como cuando el muñeco Vanir explotó en su pie aquella vez) con algunas quemaduras, mientras Darkness y Megumin intentaban ayudarla.

"Hph, esa explosión no fue la gran cosa."

"Debí ser yo quien abriese la botella."

Pero Kazuma ya imaginaba que algo malo iba a pasar. No esperó que terminase explotando, pero tampoco creía que Aqua se fuese con la suya.

"Wahhhh, por qué estas cosas me pasan a mí... por qué... ¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué no puedo tener nada lindo para mí misma!? ¿¡Quién fue el que me dio esta botella explosiva!?"

"Tu deberías saberlo, tu compraste el producto."

"¡Ayúdame un poco! Mira, estoy dispuesta a reconocer tu inteligencia, así que ayúdame a saber quién fue."

"Aunque es algo tarde para reconocer mi inteligencia, supongo que te ayudaré un poco. Ve a la tienda de Wiz y pregunta si alguien compró una botella explosiva. Ella es la única que vendería un producto así, y sus ventas son tanto raras como inusuales, por lo que seguramente recordará a quien le vendió un producto, no es como si hubieran muchas personas así después de todo."

"Ir a la tienda, amenazar a Wiz, y sacarle información por la fuerza, entendido."

"¡No entendiste nada! Mira, no creo que nadie compre nada allí, así que podemos ir después. En todo caso, si alguien compró una botella explosiva y la vendió, debe ser un bromista de muy mal gusto. Tú y Darkness pueden aguantar algo así, pero si me hubiese tocado a mí entonces hubiera dado una visita a Eris-sama hasta que me resucites. Y eso sin pensar en otras personas que no tengan a alguien con un sanador cerca."

"Es cierto. En cierto modo tuvimos suerte que solo tú hayas sido la afectada." Comentó Megumin a un lado.

"Quizás no fue suerte..." Dijo Aqua.

"¿?"

"Quizás fue alguien que sabía de mi resistencia, y que a la vez tenía acceso a esa clase de cosas. Incluso si es para una broma, no creo que nadie comprase nada en esa tienda de segunda." Explicó Aqua.

"Espera un momento, ¿desde cuándo puedes pensar en posibilidades como una persona normal?" Preguntó Kazuma algo asustado.

"Ya veo... ¡Seguro ese diablo miserable se disfrazó como una persona y me dio esa botella explosiva como broma! ¡Me las va a pagar!"

Con eso dicho, la diosa exagerada salió corriendo de la mansión.

"¡Oye, espera! ¡Todavía necesito a Vanir para que me pague por mis productos! ¡Maldición!"

"Ya veo, su afán de destruir demonios es tan fuerte que puede ser inteligente siempre y cuando sea para buscar excusas para destruirlos. Puede que incluso pudiera ser capaz de superar un test de inteligencia si es para derrotar al Rey demonio." Explicó Megumin.

"¡Deja de analizar la situación y ayúdame a detenerla! ¡Está a punto de eliminar a mi fuente de ingresos más estable y aquel que me librará de seguir yendo de aventuras con ustedes!"

De ese modo, Kazuma y Darkness empezaron a correr para alcanzar a Aqua, pero la estadística de velocidad de esta era mucho más alta que la de Kazuma o Darkness, por lo que llegaría antes. Por lo tanto, Kazuma usó una estrategia para no agotarse y aun así llegar a tiempo.

"A ver Darkness, ¡con permiso!"

"¿Qué estas...? ¿ ¡Ahh, que haces!?"

Lo que Kazuma hizo fue subirse a la espalda de la paladín y hacer que esta lo cargue. Cuando ella quiso detenerse, este la pateo en un costado.

"¡Arre! ¡Más rápido que debemos alcanzarla!"

"¡N-no soy un caballo! ¡Pero si me pateas así! ¡Ow, ow, ow!"

Con el poder del masoquismo de su lado, Darkness corrió con un aventurero a cuestas a toda la velocidad que podía dar.

Y al llegar a la tienda de Wiz, (la cual estaba a un kilómetro yendo por el camino más corto) Kazuma se bajó y Darkness cayó al suelo exhausta y alegre, jadeando con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Dejándola atrás, Kazuma se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, encontrándose con un diablo enmascarado con delantal.

* * *

"Oh no, esto es malo." Dijo Vanir luego de ver todo ese flashback hasta el momento actual.

"¿Usaste tu poder en mí? Eso ahorra tiempo. Necesitan alejarse aunque sea momentáneamente hasta que Aqua se calme, o serán purificados/exorcizados/brutalmente asesinado y posiblemente profanados por ella."

"¿Qué está pasando Kazuma-san?"

"De acuerdo, ¿pero dónde está la diosa inoportuna? Moi pensó que era más rápida que tú, pero no puedo ver su paradero actual."

"Afortunadamente, es una idiota que aún no se aprende las calles y atajos, por lo que usó el camino largo que normalmente usamos para evitar los lugares en los que ella haría estupideces como los puestos de comida y la Iglesia de Eris. Yo usé el camino más corto y llegué antes, pero no nos queda mucho tiempo."

"Ya veo. No hay problema, joven que ha usado como mula de carga a su compañera mientras se preocupaba de que su más confiable fuente de ingresos perezca antes de pagar, moi se asegurará de proteger su propia existencia."

"Otra vez, no sé qué está pasando, ¿podría alguien explicarme por favor?"

Volteándose para ver a la llorosa y confundida litch, Kazuma y Vanir resumieron la situación.

"Aqua viene de camino a mandarlos a ambos al olvido."

"Y aunque moi tiene sus métodos para revivir y escapar, teme que tu no lo consigas."

"... ¿¡por qué no empezaron diciéndome eso!? Wahh, ¿tengo que empacar mis cosas? ¿O debería sólo llevar el dinero a un lugar a salvo y mantenerme lejos de Aqua-sama? Vanir-san, ¿qué debería hacer?"

Mientras la jefe del ejército del Rey demonio temblaba de miedo, la voz de un dios se oyó desde afuera helando la sangre de todos (Solo la de Kazuma, los otros ya son de sangre fría o no tienen sangre).

"¿Darkness, que haces aquí? No importa, aunque supongo que entonces Kazuma está allí adentro. Eso significa que no puedo demoler el lugar con mi god blow ni inundarlo con agua bendita sin tener que revivirlo y que haga comentarios molestos sobre Eris. Supongo que sólo usaré un 'Holy sacred exorcism' que abarque todo el edificio."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"¡Apúrense! ¡Iré a detenerla así que apúrense!" Gritó Kazuma saliendo de la tienda.

"No hay tiempo Wiz, prepara un hechizo de teletransporte y vete. Toma este dinero por si quieres comer algo cuando estés fuera y toma también este muñeco Vanir para que estemos en contacto."

"¡Está bien!" Contestó Wiz y empezó a cantar su magia de teletransporte.

Mientras tanto, del otro lado de la puerta, Kazuma peleaba con Aqua para detenerla.

"¡Kazuma, ya saliste! Supongo que ahora puedo demoler el edificio completo con mi god blooooooooooow!? ¿¡Kazuma!? ¿¡Por qué usas Drain Touch en mí sin avisarme!? ¡N-no me detengas! ¡Finalmente voy a convertir a esa pareja de demonios en polvo!"

"¡N-no somos una pareja! Es cierto que vivimos juntos y nos conocemos desde hace muchos años, además de que compartimos rango y tenemos cosas en común, pero aun así..."

"No te desconcentres y termina con tu hechizo. Moi irá a detener a esa loca ahora mismo."

Con eso dicho, el demonio Vanir que se decía que era más poderoso que el Rey demonio salió a luchar.

"¡Hahhh! ¡Al fin te muestras, diablo bromista! ¡Ya verás lo que pasa por atacar a una diosa! ¡Sacred exorcism!"

"¡Resurgimiento magnífico!"

Mientras se desarrollaba la pelea, Wiz terminó su magia de teletransporte, sin embargo...

"Sabes, no voy a perder más tiempo. ¡'God Réquiem'!"

...Aqua lanzó una gran magia. La tele transportación ocurrió, pero la litch se vio afectada por el ataque, perdiendo la consciencia al momento del viaje.

* * *

Cuando despertó, Wiz estaba recostada en un árbol, cerca de una ciudad extraña.

Viendo que no reconocía la ciudad, pudo darse cuenta de que su teletransportación había tenido sus problemas, probablemente debido a la batalla entre dioses y demonios (literalmente) que se estaba librando afuera.

"Wahh, estaba siendo un buen día. Incluso estaba por reunir el valor de decirle a Vanir-san que había hecho una venta de uno de mis productos que él llama basura ayer, y ahora estoy en algún lugar extraño. ¿Uh? Esto es..."

Wii se sintió extrañada por la curiosa criatura que tenía en brazos. De tamaño reducido, probablemente treinta centímetros de altura y una gran cabeza enmascarada, ella tenía a un muñeco Vanir.

Según sabía, a Vanir se le daba bien el crear muñecos, aunque estos terminaban explotando cuando entran en contacto con un objetivo vivo. Pero Vanir dijo que usará ese para mantenerse en contacto, por lo que quizás no era mala idea conservarlo cerca.

Aunque conociéndolo, puede que sea otra de sus troleadas.

De pronto, el muñeco en cuestión empezó a moverse. Tomo algo de distancia y encaró a Wiz, empezando a hacer gestos.

"¡Ah, estas tratando de comunicarte por gestos! Que recuerdos. Recuerdo que cuando era aventurera solía jugar a eso con mis compañeros. Aunque nunca fui buena para hacer ciertos gestos, siempre me gustó ser la que los interpretaba. Recuerdo que hacía reír a... ¡Auch! ¿Ah?"

El muñeco Vanir le había lanzado una piedra y ahora la miraba con los brazos cruzados, como si esperase que se lo tomara en serio.

"Está bien. ¡Estoy lista para empezar!"

¡QUE EMPIECE EL TORNEO DE MÍMICA ENTRE JEFES DEL REY DEMONIO!

¡El muñeco Vanir señala a Wiz!

"¿Yo? ¿Pasa algo, o ya empezó el juego? ¡Ah, la primera palabra es yo, ¿verdad?!"

En realidad la primera palabra era 'tu'.

¡El muñeco Vanir junta las manos en la misma posición necesaria para conjurar la teletransportación!

"Esa pose... ¿es un tipo de baile? Es cierto, antes dijiste 'yo'... ¿estas sugiriendo que te gusta bailar?"

En realidad el término era 'teletransportación'.

¡El muñeco Vanir cruza los brazos en una X y niega con la cabeza!

"¿Me equivoqué en eso último? Es cierto, tú casi no bailas. De hecho, la última vez que te vi bailar estabas burlándose de algunas personas. ¿Entonces que era? Ya sé, con tus manos en esa oposición parecía como si estuvieses sosteniendo algo, o acomodando cosas..."

En realidad, el término era 'no'.

¡El muñeco Vanir se golpea la cabeza en resignación!

"¿Te duele la cabeza? Es cierto, Vanir-san te hizo rápido, así que puede que algo haya fallado sin querer. A menos... a menos que el término sea dolor de cabeza, en ese caso la frase quedaría como... ¿'yo sostengo dolores de cabeza'? Oh, Vanir-san. Sé que a veces parece que los problemas económicos en la tienda me causan malos ratos, pero desde que trabajamos juntos que me divierto mucho más que antes, así que no necesitas preocuparte tanto por mí, ya no tengo que aguantar esos dolores de cabeza como antes."

En realidad el muñeco había perdido la fe en esa vendedora inútil.

Pero si ese muñeco tuviese voluntad propia simplemente hubiera explotado para terminar con su miseria y quizás fastidiar a la litch, así que era seguro decir que tenía una orden directa y un propósito. En este caso, decirle que su teletransportación tendría problemas, así que era mejor no usarla.

El problema era que en su pelea, Aqua convirtió una porción de la ciudad de Axel en territorio Santo con un "God réquiem". Kazuma la castigo inmediatamente después debido al miedo de que hubiese herido a alguna súcubo, o que sus acciones hayan hecho que los aventureros viviendo por allí ya no puedan pedir los servicios de estas a domicilio. Incluso una presencia tan poderosa como la de Vanir tuvo que mantenerse lejos para recuperarse.

Ahora bien, el muñeco parecía haber entendido que no llegarían a nada si seguía dependiendo de su inteligencia, así que se limitó a escribir en el suelo con una piedra, formando surcos y después letras.

"Kazuma... detuvo a Aqua... no uses teletransportación... ciudad purificada... Eso suena muy mal. Si lo que creo es cierto entonces Aqua-sama volvió a purificar un gran área y el punto marcado para mi tele transporte en Axel es ahora una trampa anti-muertos vivientes. Wahh, no sé qué hace... ¡Auch!"

Nuevamente, el muñeco Vanir le había lanzado una piedra para captar su atención. Señaló además el suelo, en donde había escrito más palabras.

"A ver, aquí dice 'restauraré la ciudad, tomará unos días, vuelve viajando, estaré bien', uhhh, eso no suena bien para él. Pero es hábil, así que si dice que estará bien entonces creeré en él."

Aún con ciertas dudas, Wiz no podía desconfiar de Vanir. Y tenía el presentimiento de que Kazuma y compañía ayudarían a purificar la ciudad. O más bien, a "des-purificarla", ya que ese era el problema.

Sea cual sea el caso, la litch no podía regresar con su teletransportación o llegaría a un entorno dañino. Pero ella se había teletransportado cerca de la capital, por lo que un viaje físico le tomaría como mínimo dos semanas. También podía simplemente teletransportarse a la ciudad de las aguas termales, pero tenía un mal presentimiento sobre lo que le pasaría si iba allí. Además, debería quedarse por unos días allí, ya que probablemente la ciudad de Axel no sería segura por un tiempo.

"Muy bien, no voy a desanimarme, ¿qué era eso que Vanir-san siempre decía? Ah sí, 'Si hay desgracia, pues aprovecha y disfruta de las emociones negativas'... no soy un diablo, así que no puedo aprovechar ese consejo. Pero aun así no me desanimaré. Seguramente ellos esperan mi regreso mientras trabajan en preparar la ciudad, por lo que no me quejaré e iré responsablemente. Además, quizás pueda hacer algunos negocios por aquí..."

El muñeco Vanir que tenía a su lado tenía la orden de guiar a Wiz hasta Axel y mantenerla en contacto con el diablo, nada más, pero hasta él pudo entender que las cosas no irían tan bien...

* * *

 ** _Otra idea para poner en adopción, pero con la peculiaridad de que tengo media historia armada con esta idea. Aun así, esa media historia no da lugar a muchas cosas, y sin muchas cosas no me llama la atención lo suficiente como para hacerme escribir al respecto._**

 ** _Aquí, simplemente armé una excusa para enviar a una litch poderosa pero con la mentalidad de una anciana (porque en serio, Wiz tiene una actitud que parece que se va a sentar a tomar té en cualquier momento y hablar de historias de hace décadas) a vagar por el mundo mientras los demás hacían... bueno, lo que quisieran._**

 ** _En cuanto a la historia, los puntos que deje por escrito involucran posibles problemas con las súcubos, un bromista de mal gusto, y a Wiz regresando a Axel con desvíos y paradas en el camino, acompañada por el Mini-Vanir para hacerle compañía._**

 ** _Al igual que con las demás ideas, con el tiempo es posible que se me ocurra algo más y por lo tanto tome el fanfic por mí mismo y le dé forma, pero dudo que eso pase en un futuro cercano._**

 ** _Con eso dicho, les dejo este capitulo, y como siempre, pueden avisar si quieren o no tomar la idea._**


	6. Bendiciones a este mundano mundo

**Si, estuve sorprendentemente inactivo aquí. Pero siendo francos, esta sección es para las ideas sueltas que se me ocurren y considero dignas de mencionar. Una sección de ideas que no necesariamente tiene un límite de capítulos, o siquiera un compromiso de subir capítulos regularmente.**

 **Dicho esto, no tiene sentido tratar de ponerle el estatus de completo a esta sección, ya que podría actualizar en cualquier momento, y espero que nadie se sorprenda si por algun casual del destino se me ocurre algo más, aun si ya han pasado unos cuantos meses.**

 **Otra vez, denle una leída y comenten si les gusta o no la idea.**

* * *

Véase la siguiente situación.

Un chico que no va a la escuela ni trabaja, y que gasta su tiempo en jugar videojuegos y ver anime decide ir un día a comprar un nuevo juego.

Durante el viaje se queja del sol, pues no está acostumbrado a salir.

Ahora imaginen que en lugar de su pase algo durante el viaje de regreso, ocurrió algo tras regresar.

-... no están... ¡No estaaaaannnnn!

Su cuarto había sido literalmente saqueado de videojuegos, consolas, televisores y artículos dignos de un otaku de alto nivel. La computadora fue dejada, pero ahora no parecía algo más entre muchas cosas, sino la única cosa medio otaku del cuarto.

Imaginen ahora una voz lo bastante enojada y autoritaria como para decir esto.

-Ya tuve suficiente de tu manía y egoísmo. Si quieres tus cosas de vuelta, ve a la escuela como todo chico normal de tu edad debería hacer.

Sin escuchar a razones (aunque de hecho estaba haciendo lo correcto) los padres de Satou Kazuma lo obligaron a regresar a la escuela amenazando sus objetos personales.

Pero había un objetivo claro. Aceptando las manías de su hijo, propusieron un trato.

Si Kazuma lograba ponerse al día con la escuela y pasar de año en base a sus méritos, sin necesitar clases de recuperación, le permitirían recuperar sus objetos de otaku y su libertad de jugar durante toda la noche cuanto quisiera durante las vacaciones.

Nada impedía que los padres volvieran a tomar a sus juegos y mangas como rehenes el año siguiente, pero aun así Kazuma tuvo que aceptar. Había partidas importantes en la memoria de esas consolas, y juegos que no podía perderse ese año.

Aunque sea le dejaron su computadora para mantener vivas sus cuentas online, probablemente su hermano habló en nombre de Kazuma y les explicó lo que eran los juegos online y la importancia de mantener la actividad diaria aunque sea por una hora al día.

Por cierto, literalmente sólo le dejaban una hora al día para sus juegos y hobbies.

Con eso dicho, empecemos con las desventuras de Kazuma en la escuela.

* * *

-Esto es nostálgico.- Dijo Kazuma por tercera vez en ese mismo día, sentado en su asiento, en su clase, en su escuela.

Por cierto, las otras dos veces que lo dijo fueron cuando recorrió el camino a la escuela por primera vez en semanas, y cuando escuchó las conversaciones de profesores mientras buscaba su salón de clase.

Algún los allí hicieron algunos comentarios sobre él al verlo entrar, pero eran más del tipo "¿Se habrá equivocado de salón?" o "¿Quién será ese chico?". O sea, no lo reconocían.

Como sea, nadie trató de hablarle, o saludarlo. El no ir a clases no sólo significaba que no había recuerdos de él, sino también que no había logrado crear amistades en el salón.

O al menos eso debería ser lo que ocurriese, porque de pronto alguien lo llamó de frente alzando la voz.

-¡Hey, tú! No te había visto en este salón antes, ¿te equivocaste de clase? ¿O sólo quieres llamar la atención?

Irónicamente, quien acusaba a Kazuma de llamar la atención era una chica que llamaba la atención. Su uniforme escolar y figura parecían normales, pero su postura hacia que de algún modo perdiese esa normalidad.

Con una postura firme con los pies separados y medias que llegaban hasta las rodillas, se creaba el efecto de que su falda era más corta de lo normal. Y su cabello estaba peinado y atado de tal forma que parecía dar un giro sobre su cabeza antes de caer hasta la altura de los hombros. La hebilla con la que se sujetaba el pelo eran dos esferas chicas unidas a una más grande, sus ojos eran azules y su piel era clara y suave.

Esta chica que parecía tener potencial como waifu de temporada habló ostentosamente.

-Hahhh, es duro ser famosa. Probablemente oíste rumores acerca de que quien se siente a mi lado tendrá alguna clase de bendición divina y por eso tomaste el lugar que siempre permanece vacío a mi lado, pero lamento decirte que son sólo rumores. No estoy interesada en esas cosas, y menos si quien lo intenta es alguien como tú. Sin ofender, quien quiera que seas.

Tras un discurso que duró un minuto entero, la ostentosa chica miró directamente al chico como si esperase una respuesta inteligente y complementaria a lo que había dicho. Pero Kazuma tenía una respuesta aún más inteligente.

-... ¿Quién eres?

-¿¡Wahh!?- La chica se sorprendió.

-¿¡Wahh!?- La clase entera se sorprendió.

Era como si saber quién era ella fuese lo normal.

* * *

Para el momento en que llegó el receso del almuerzo, Kazuma ya había recibido un resumen de lo que había pasado en el último mes.

Un accidente en una escuela hizo que muchos estudiantes se transfirieran a la preparatoria a la que iba Kazuma, y esa chica ostentosa era una de ellas. Su nombre era algo complicado de pronunciar dado que tenía ascendencia extranjera, pero todos la llamaban Aqua o Aqua-sama.

Sus calificaciones eran excelentes, su apariencia externa lo era aún más, y para muchos ella tenía un carisma que la hacía ser amada por las masas.

Pero para Kazuma...

-Ya en serio, te dije mi nombre, te llamé por el tuyo y hasta te Di la oportunidad única de besar mi mano como símbolo de respeto, ¿por qué aún me sigues tratando como si fuera una molestia?

-¡Porque lo eres! Mira, por allá se acaba de formar un grupo que parece estar hablando mal de mí.

Al otro lado del salón de clases, cerca de media docena de jóvenes susurraba entre si mencionando cosas como que Kazuma estaba acaparando la atención de la idol de la clase, o que era un maldito por aparecer de la nada y actuar genial. Cuando Aqua se volteó a ver al grupo, éste cambió su atmósfera sombría por una alegre, aunque obviamente falsa.

A Aqua no pareció importarle, o siquiera notarlo, y volvió hacia Kazuma.

-Entonces, terminemos con esto de forma simple. Te daré una alternativa que no podrás rechazar. Ahora mismo me dirigía a la cafetería a almorzar. Tengo mi bento aquí mismo, pero me falta mi jugo de uvas. Te daré la oportunidad de ser quien lo compre y pague por mí. ¿Qué tal, no soy muy amable?

Algunas chicas de la clase dijeron "Kyahh, Aqua-sama es tan genial" y algunos chicos apretaron sus puños en frustración, pero Kazuma fue diferente.

-No gracias. Suena realmente como si quisieras aprovecharte de la situación para sacarme dinero. Cómprate tu propio jugo.

-¡Eso no es cierto! Hey, ¿a dónde vas?

-Es hora del almuerzo, así que iré a comer.

-¡Hey, deberías entender la situación en la que estás! Muchos matarían por tener una conversación tan larga como esta y tus estas desaprovechando la oportunidad de conseguirme algo. Nunca tendrás tanta suerte como en este momento.

Kazuma se detuvo con esas palabras. Sin darse la vuelta (aún) habló.

-¿Quieres apostar?

-¿Eh?

-Dices que no estoy aprovechando mi suerte, y que nunca volveré a tener tanta suerte, pero honestamente me considero una persona afortunada.

-¿Cuál es tu punto?

-Juguemos a piedra papel y tijeras. Si gano me dejas ir a almorzar, pero si pierdo te compraré tu jugo.

-¡Jaja, está bien! Sólo para que sepas, soy una persona con muchísima suerte, así que...

QUINCE SEGUNDOS DESPUES

-Nada mal, pero sólo era de práctica para saber si realmente sabías jugar a esto. Ahora va en serio, entonces...

OTROS QUINCE SEGUNDOS DESPUES.

-¡Dos de tres! ¡Que sea un dos de tres! ¡No puedes ganarme tantas...

TREINTA SEGUNDOS DESPUES.

-¿¡Por queeeeee!? ¡Ya van cinco victorias consecutivas! ¡Es estadísticamente imposible!

Tras más de un minuto jugando, Aqua ya estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Kazuma por su parte empezaba a impacientarse.

-¡Una vez más! Esto no puede terminar sin ninguna victoria para mí.

-¿No has tenido ya suficiente? Mira, los chicos de allá me miran como si me quisieran muerto. Y afuera del salón hay estudiantes de otras clases mirándome feo, incluso creo que ese de allí de hecho es un profesor.

-¡Por favor, sólo una vez más! ¡Tengo que ganar!

Aqua ya estaba sujetando la mano de Kazuma para evitar que huyera. A pesar del alboroto que Aqua causaba, Kazuma podía oír los dientes de los estudiantes apretándose y chirriando de la rabia.

Tenía que terminar con esto pronto.

-¿Sabes qué? Jugaré un poco más. Hasta que tengas suficiente.

-¿En serio? Entonces...- La expresión de Aqua se iluminó.

-Pero por cada vez que pierdas desde ahora tendrás que comprarme un jugo a mí. Olvidaré todo y te compraré el jugo si ganas una vez, y descontaré un jugo que debas comprar por cada empate. Si empatas lo suficiente como para superar mis victorias, también te compraré el jugo, ¿Te parece bien?

-...E-está bien. Pero, ¿estás seguro? Eso me da ventaja. No es como si rechazase la oferta, pero...

Kazuma levantó sus manos frente a su pecho formando una cruz. Si se viera su esqueleto entonces, se verían dos huesos cruzados bajo una calavera, clara señal de peligro. Con esa pose, el chico dijo.

-Nunca he perdido en piedra, papel y tijeras.

* * *

TRES MINUTOS DESPUES.

Satou Kazuma se sentó en una silla en la cafetería. Y abrió su caja de almuerzo. Mientras tanto, Aqua ponía monedas en la máquina de refrescos una tras otra. Cuando terminó, Aqua llegó con Kazuma y le entregó ocho latas de jugo. De algún modo, las había traído todas apiladas una sobre la otra, quizás de ese modo evitaba apoyar las latas contra su ropa, pero Kazuma no podía evitar sentirse sorprendido.

Sin preguntar primero, Aqua dejó las latas y se sentó a su lado, abriendo su propia caja de almuerzo.

Como era de esperarse de una ojou-sama popular, su almuerzo era ostentoso y probablemente tenía buen sabor, pero luego de que comiese tres bocados, A sus se dio cuenta de que había olvidado comprar su propio jugo.

Viendo la oportunidad de deshacerse de algunas latas, Kazuma le regaló un par de latas de jugo de frutas, que Aqua recibió con los ojos brillantes.

"(No sé por qué se pone tan feliz si fue ella quien pagó por este jugo en primer lugar. Bueno, quizás sea mejor así.)"

Pero poco después, una voz joven le llegó a un costado.

"Disculpa, no quiero interrumpir tu almuerzo, pero dime, ¿realmente vas a terminarte todos esos jugos?"

Con cerca de 1.35 metros de altura, una chica de secundaria apareció cerca mío mientras miraba las latas que aún no había tocado.

"¿Eh? ¿Acaso en el mes que no estuve empezaron a aceptar a estudiantes de secundaria inicial?"

"Oi, creo que acabas de decirme algo muy malo. Te perdonare por dos jugos, de preferencia los que tengan azúcar."

"Está bien, total, no creo que pueda terminármelos."

Viéndola bien, parecía una niña de 8º grado, probablemente de 13 o 14 años (que rayos, 13 años y punto) de cabello negro y corto, que por alguna razón vestía su chaleco como si fuese una capa en lugar de usarlo apropiadamente. De todas formas, hace calor, así que ni siquiera debería llevarlo puesto.

"Es eso así, ¿eh? Muy bien, entonces te hare el favor de llevarme tres latas, ¿Qué te parece eso?" Dijo la niña mientras estiraba su brazo hacia el jugo de manzana que tenía Kazuma enfrente de él.

Jugo que por cierto, Kazuma alejo de la niña en cuanto vio que iba a ser ese su objetivo.

"Oi, ¿no dije que te haría el favor?"

"Hazme el favor con otro jugo, este es de mis favoritos. Ten, puedes quedarte con el de pera."

"¡Pero el de pera no me gusta! No conozco a nadie que compre jugos de pera."

"Yo tengo jugo de pera aquí." Dijo Aqua sin leer el ambiente.

"Lo sé." Kazuma no parecía prestarle atención.

"De acuerdo. Mi nombre es Megumi, pero te permitiré llamarme por el nombre que tenía cuando era diosa de la destrucción. ¡Te dejare llamarme Megumin!"

"¿Megumin?"

"Su nombre real es Megumi Nishibara, pero le gusta que la llamen Megumin Ishibara. Aunque no hay mucha gente a la que le permita llamarla así." Volvió a decir Aqua sin prestar atención al conflicto.

"C-como dije, con un jugo puedes formar parte de mi parentela como conocidos de quien fue la diosa de la destrucción…"

"En lugar de mi jugo de manzana te daré dos jugos extras."

"Hecho."

Con un trato automático como ese Megumin se llevó consigo cuatro jugos, y dado que Aqua ya tenía otros dos, Kazuma solo tuvo que terminarse dos de los ocho jugos.

* * *

Aunque hubo algunas conversaciones extras con profesores más tarde ese día, no pasó nada realmente remarcable después del almuerzo.

Kazuma regresó a su casa agotado y preparado para una jornada nocturna de juegos cuando…

"…Es cierto."

Al ver su habitación desprovista de juegos y consolas, con tan solo una computadora sin discos de juegos a un lado, el chico recordó el por qué había ido a la escuela, y el por qué debería seguir yendo.

Por sus consolas, por su televisor con pantalla de 30 pulgadas, por sus juegos de cada tipo de consola, algunos de ellos reliquias de un pasado que muchos ignoran, por un verano lleno de juegos y frituras, y por el catálogo de juegos más esperados del año y ofertas de mitad de año, Kazuma no podía renunciar.

De algún modo sobreviviría a los siguientes meses de escuela, pasaría de año y recuperaría su derecho de desperdiciar su juventud.

Al día siguiente, Kazuma descubrió que empezaron a circular rumores acerca de él atrayendo chicas y poniéndoles nombres raros mientras las atraía con sus jugos.

* * *

 **Bueno, con esto ya presento otra idea del tipo "cambio de mundo mas no de estética". Y esta vez uno en el que Kazuma deberá regresar a la escuela y como esta paso por algo importante, encontrara gente nueva.**

 **Siendo franco, esta podría fácilmente convertirse en una historia totalmente independiente si decido cambiar los nombres y el orden de eventos, quedando como una historia con referencias, pero diferente al fin y al cabo. Es solo que no planeo escribir nada así, y quizás alguien si quiera, y necesite de un empujón.**

 **Esta idea, además, es de las que más situaciones he imaginado ya, con un "Vanir" que sea un profesor reconocido por sus estudiantes por casi siempre andar leyendo un libro que tiene una tapa negra y contratapa blanca (referencia a su mascara) o un "Verdia" que juega basquetbol y siempre lleva una pelota bajo el brazo (como si fuera su cabeza de dullahan), además de muchos otros diseños alterados que por si mismos ya son graciosos. Quizás en algun futuro haga una segunda parte, pero dudo que algún día vaya a empezar a convertirlo en fanfic separado.**

 **Quizás alguno de ustedes tenga una opinión diferente sobre esto, y quiera aportar su grano de arena para la comunidad, no lo sé, pero dejaré esto a quien quiera seguirlo.**


	7. Attack on Titan-toads

_**Un nuevo intento de projecto que pense hace poco y me parecio gracioso, nada mas que eso.**_

 _ **Dejo a su disposición si quieren o no adoptar esta idea, pero si quieren ecar unas risas con el potencial, lean y piensen sobre esta idea.**_

* * *

 **Attack on Titan-toads**

* * *

Cuentan leyendas (de hace cinco o seis años más o menos) acerca de la nueva leyenda de Satou, el héroe que derrotó al Rey demonio antes de desaparecer.

Y cuentan ciertas leyendas acerca de como la noble encargada de las tierras de Axel, a de de ex miembro de aquel equipo legendario, dio anuncio sobre un posible diluvio que vendría, por lo que usó todo en su poder para proteger la ciudad, y evacuar a todos.

Cuentan algunos rumores que tras la derrota del Rey demonio, un ser de luz ascendió al cielo como diosa, y años después, la diosa decidió purgar al mundo de las criaturas para principiantes conocidas como ranas gigantes. Se dice que usó su poder para lanzar la tormenta y diluvio más poderosos de la historia y aniquilarlas a todas.

Desafortunadamente, en esa época las ranas hibernaban, por lo que salvo por las que estaban expuestas y fueron aplastadas por la presión del agua, la mayoría de hecho agradeció el agua para humedecerse.

Y tratándose de agua con propiedades divinas, hubieron ranas que tras absorber tanta agua bendita se volvieron aun más grandes, aun más fuertes, y algunas hasta tienen poderes como regeneración, aumentos de estadísticas, uso de magia básica elemental de agua y hielo, y por alguna razón algunas pueden usar Nature beauty.

Y debido a que el agua tardó tiempo en desaparecer, hubieron ranas que pusieron huevos en ella, creando de ese modo a una rara generación de ranas azules con cualidades divinas.

No sólo eso. Dado que ahora pueden usar magia de agua, y refuerzos de estadísticas, se volvieron capaces de colonizar medio continente al crear sus propios lagos y pantanos artificiales, además de tolerar mucho mejor los diferentes climas.

Esa es básicamente la historia, y tu misión ahora, sería luchar contra esa amenaza. Para eso, puedes contar con cualquier arma, herramienta, objeto, talento o poder que quieras y este disponible. Claro está, hay un límite a cuanto de puede ofrecer, pero si te fijas..."

"Disculpe, señorita..."

"Eris."

"Señorita Eris. Dijiste que alguien ascendió como diosa y fue quien causó todo el problema luego de vencer al Rey demonio. ¿Qué paso con esa persona?"

"Ehm" Eris pareció dudosa de responder, pero lo hizo de todas formas. "Como castigo, fue obligada a bajar para colaborar con el exterminio de los sapos gigantes mejorados. Sin embargo..."

"¿Sin embargo?"

"...fue comida por uno de ellos."

"Oh, vaya. ¿Murió entonces?"

"No. Logró salir, unas horas después, luego de que finalizara la digestión del sapo. Desde entonces ha pasado los últimos 2 años en ese mundo con la mirada perdida, como si dentro del sapo hubiese visto todos los horrores habidos y por haber en cualquier mundo paralelo concebible."

"Suena como una diosa inútil. ¿Y por que nadie la detuvo de hacerlo? No sólo eso, incluso si lo hizo, ¿por que nadie detuvo a los sapos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde."

"Bueno, lo intentaron, pero el agua dificultaba los combates, así que prefirieron esperar a que se seque, pero para ese entonces ya había nacido la primera generación de sapos azules sagrados y los que ya eran adultos habían empezado a migrar a otras regiones." Dijo Eris rascándose la mejilla tímidamente.

El cielo, lugar donde van las almas tras morir, es un lugar en donde la gente puede elegir si quedarse a descansar por siempre o si quieren renacer sin recuerdos, pero para cierta categoría de personas (jóvenes japoneses) se les da la opción de ir a un mundo mágico a luchar por la paz y la gloria.

Sin embargo, tras la derrota del Rey demonio, el mundo se halló en paz, y no fue necesario enviar a nadie más. O al menos hasta que un par de años después una diosa rencorosa prácticamente trajo al mundo una nueva crisis.

Así que tú serás el primero en mucho tiempo en ir a ese mundo a luchar por la paz y la seguridad.

¿Listo para la aventura?

* * *

 _ **Bueno, aquí otra idea bizarra, y debo admitir que incompleta, dado que ni siquiera han salido del cielo.**_

 _ **Pero eso puede ser usado a favor de quien decida adoptar la idea, pues pueden elegir tanto el nombre del protagonista, como su género, edad, habilidades y personalidad.**_

 _ **La idea base me salió al conversar con alguien sobre Konosuba, y mencionar que Aqua es más inteligente actualmente que hace unos cuantos volúmenes, lo que me llevó a bromear sobre ella volviendo a enfrentar sapos gigantes, intentando atacarlo con magia de agua pero al final haciéndolos más fuertes por su inmunidad a los ataques físicos o de agua. Cosas que sólo le pasan a ella.**_

 _ **Si se fijaron, notarán que situé la historia unos años después de la derrota del Rey demonio que aun no ocurre, pero eso es para meter otro concepto adicional sin tener que hacer otro medio capítulo. Y es que aunque actualmente al Kazuma se lo llama de lolicon a veces, es cierto que conoce a varias chicas de corta edad, como Komekko, Iris o Sylvie, quienes podrían en un futuro ser grandes aventureras, conocerse entre si y formar el grupo definitivo.**_

 _ **Claro está, como formas de debilitadas y que la hisyoria no se resuelva fácilmente, habría establecido que Iris terminó desheredada hasta comportarse como una verdadera miembro de la realeza y dejar de buscar al desaparecido Kazuma, que Komekko superó fácilmente la escuela y ahorró muchos puntos con el objetivo de invocar a un cierto demonio amigo suyo, y que para asegurarse de que tendrá suficientes puntos de habilidad sólo decidió aprender magia básica porque pensaba que Kazuma era genial con sus hechizos básicos, y que Sylvie sigue siendo enfermiza por naturaleza, pero se volvió sacerdotisa para curar a los enfermos... Y usa la mitad de su poder en si misma para mantener una vida sana.**_

 _ **De ese modo tendríamos a una princesa vulgar, a una demonio carmesí talentosa miserable, y a una noble egoísta Y debilucha.**_

 _ **Los enemigos a enfrentar, pueden ser descritos al estilo shonnen como si fueran los nuevos jefes del Ejército del Rey demonio rana, con miembros que son o muy grandes o con poderes raros, o pueden ser simplemente al estilo clásico de derrotar muchos sapos mientras viajan de ciudad en ciudad conociendo gente nueva, y a las versiones más adultas de otros personajes.**_

 _ **El tono de la serie también va a elección, pero quería presentar un mundo devastado por la criatura más débil y subestimada, y de paso hacer un "Konosuba next generation" que quede medio entendible. Sin embargo, el tipo de protagonista que se arme cambiará el como se desarrollará la acción, así como si esto será realmente o no un harem, o quizás si sea un harén aun con una protagonista mujer, no lo sé.**_

 _ **Otra vez, dejó a criterio de cada uno si quiere o no adoptar la idea. No me molesta si se desechan ideas sólo para quedarse con la premisa de los super-sapos, o si olvidarán a estos para centrarse en las lolis crecidas, pero la idea ya está y quien quiera usarla es libre de hacerlo.**_


	8. Y ahora, ¿que hacemos con esto?

**Si, otra vez actualizo esta sección que parecería que fue olvidada, pero como dije antes, esta sección se mantiene en publicación por comodidad, o hasta que me canse de pensar en fanfictions que no escribiré de Konosuba.**

 **Igual, consideren esto como un prólogo sin mas valor que aprovechar un meme del momento.**

* * *

 **¿Y ahora qué hacemos con esto?**

Era un día tranquilo en Axel y Satou Kazuma estaba relajándose en su mansión, hasta que…

"Kazuma, Kazuma, mira, encontré un bebe."

Una diosa idiota de pelo azul volvió de su paseo solo para decir una estupidez nueva.

"Aqua, usualmente me espero que hagas estupideces allá donde vayas, por lo que no debería sorprenderme, pero aun así espero que aprecies mi esfuerzo cuando te pregunto, ¿a que demonios te refieres cuando dices que encontraste un bebé?"

Dirigiéndose a ella, pudo ver que algo se escondió detrás de sus piernas, como si creyera que estará mas a salvo con ella que con él.

"Veras Kazuma, estaba yo paseando por una zona completamente nueva de Axel…"

"Te perdiste."

"…y de pronto me lo encontré frente al cadáver de un monstruo. Como no sabia de quien era, y creí que sería peligroso dejarlo allí, decidí traerlo para que me ayudaras a encontrarle un hogar."

"¿Qué esta pasando aquí?" preguntó Megumin quien apareció atraída por el ruido. Darkness estaba fuera con Chris, así que Chomusuke quien debería estar en algún lado era el único que faltaba.

"Veras Megumin, paseando por allí me encontré con este pequeño y me lo traje."

"Eso es…" Megumin se asomó para notar al pequeño detrás de Aqua.

"No puede ser." Kazuma no se creyó lo que veía.

"¡Saluden al pequeño Yoda!"

De menos de medio metro de altura, algo cabezón y de color verde, y vistiendo una túnica algo pesada, una especie de duende con orejas largas y puntiagudas, con ojos grandes y negros.

Pequeño Yoda no era una mala definición.

Y mientras tanto…

"Ohhh, es tan lindo." Megumin admitió su opinión al momento.

"Si lo es, ¿verdad?" Aqua defendió su decisión.

"Admito que es lindo, ¿pero cuando te lo llevarás? Bien deberías saber que esta mansión no es lugar para bebés como ese." Kazuma dio su opinión.

"¿A que te refieres? Mira, es pequeño y no creo que cause problemas. Así que…"

"Aqua, solo tener que cuidar de ustedes tres ya consume mi tiempo y paciencia, ¿y me vas a decir que sumaras a otro más? Ve con la policía a buscar a sus verdaderos padres."

"No te preocupes, pequeño Yoda, te ayudaré a encontrar tu hogar."

Ante esta declaración, el pequeño Yoda levantó su mano hacia Kazuma, y de pronto.

"Ah, ¿Ahh? ¿Wahhh? ¿¡Que esta pasando!? ¡Tú! tú estás haciendo esto, enano verde, ¡Dejame bajaaAAAAHHHHHH!"

El cuerpo de Kazuma había empezado a levitar, y con un ademan, salió disparado hacia el exterior, golpeando la puerta y abriéndola en el proceso, todo mientras gritaba. El pequeño Yoda levitó hacia afuera mientras veía como el aventurero gritaba mientras volaba por los aires, hasta que fue bajado a pocos metros del suelo.

Su expresión ya no era nada compuesta, sino que era la de un chico asustado. Incluso parecía que se había orinado los pantalones.

"¡Ahhh! No por favor. ¡Ten piedad!"

" **La piedad es para débiles."**

Con una voz gruesa, el pequeño Yoda movió sus dedos y un sonido salió del cuello del aventurero, el cual cayó como bolsa de papas al suelo frente a las aterrorizadas compañeras del chico.

De pronto el pequeño Yoda se volteó hacia las otras dos, y habló.

" **Me estaré quedando por unos días. Estoy a su cuidado**."

Tanto Aqua como Megumin aceptaron esto sin oponer resistencia.

Unos minutos después, Aqua revivió a Kazuma.

* * *

 **Muy bien, aquí acaba otra potencial historia de humor absurdo que se me ocurrió luego de ver un corto video en el que el bebe Yoda derrota a Cell perfecto… video que he visto muchas veces. Es más o menos adictivo.**

 **El meme del bebé Yoda no durará, así que decidí armar esto ahora y publicarlo pronto, antes de que se me olvide. Tengo además otro par de ideas para meter por aquí, y una que quizás en unos meses podría sacar de esta sección para volverla un fanfiction independiente, aunque no pondré fechas para nada de esto.**

 **En cuanto a las posibilidades de esta idea, saque a Darkness bajo la idea de que con su dureza puede que el bebé Yoda no pueda herirla, solo agitarla por ahí usando la fuerza y presionarla un poco. Nada que no le cause placer dentro de todo. Aqua sería buena con él y no sería castigada, y Megumin seria inteligente y trataría de no acercársele, así que el chiste recurrente podrían ser los intentos de Kazuma por deshacerse del bebé Yoda antes de que sea demasiado tarde.**

 **Igual, esta es posiblemente la idea con menos desarrollo que se me haya ocurrido. Todo por un video gracioso.**

 **Como sea, han pasado meses. Siéntanse libres de releer otros capítulos y ver si alguno les llama la atención como posible idea a adoptar y desarrollar, o al menos pasen un buen rato leyéndolas.**


End file.
